


A simple misunderstanding

by born_of_the_dova13



Series: Random One Piece Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Usopp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: Usopp witnesses Sanji and Zoro doing... Questionable activities on the Merry's deck one day. Or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this song up my usual standards I wrote this a long time ago, and I found it on my computer so I posted it. This is just a drabble I thought of.

After the incident in Alabasta the stitches Zoro had still weren't allowed to move. Chopper always wanted his Nakama to be 100% recovered before he let them up and around. So when Sanji found Zoro _training,_ when Chopper told him very clearly that is was forbidden, Sanji was very tempted to go get the reindeer before Zoro strained himself and was going back to day 1 of recovery. Somehow his brain convinced him against getting Chopper instead, he faced the swordsman and barely dodged the giant metal weight that was swung in his face.

"HEY! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME, YOU IDIOT!!" He screamed as the green-haired man turned to face the chef.  
"You still alive aren't you?" He fired back. Sanji sighed, shaking his head. He spotted a crimson spot on the green haramaki Zoro always wore.  
"Stupid moss-head. You pulled your stitches." The blonde muttered.  
"No I haven't, I just bled through. I would have noticed if I ripped them." Zoro refused, only the noticing the small burning pain in his stomach.  
"Let me take a look. If it's bad I'm taking you to Chopper." Sanji said as he pushed Zoro to sit against the railings of the Going Merry.  
Zoro's hands fumbled against Sanji's. Sanji sighed and kissed the swordsman. At least he could distract the green haired man. He took off the robe Zoro wore and parted from the other man. He trailed down to the bandages over Zoro's stomach and untied them. Be knew he wasn't Chopper, he wasn't able to stitch up a gash in flesh, or prescribe medicine, or diagnose someone.

But he learned his fair share of bandage tieing from when he tripped in the Baratie and sliced open his arm with a cleaver. Through his baby-like bawling he watched another chef bandage him up and from then on he would patch himself up. He looked at the gash, inspecting where the flesh was sewn together.  
"I don't think it's major, but I know Chopper will shout and scream if you don't tell him," Sanji said.  
"Did you see Usopp just now?" Zoro asked as he pulled his robe over his head.  
"No," Sanji answered as he stood up. "Oh, I forgot, I originally came here to tell you to get your ass in the galley, Lunch is on." Zoro got up from the wooden decking and followed the chef.

~In the galley~

"I think I saw Sanji giving Zoro a..." Everyone heard Usopp announce to Nami.  
"They _are_ in a relationship Usopp," Nami said back, not looking up from her maps.  
"Yeah, but, can't they wait until night?" Usopp whined. The crew had known about the two from their 6 month anniversary. Sanji opened the door with a snickering Zoro behind him and stormed over to the cannoneer. Usopp gulped in fear at Sanji's angered expression. Sanji kicked the sniper in the face, keeping his foot laying on his nose. Chopper could complain about the more work he was getting later.  
"I was checking his stitches nose-boy," Sanji growled angrily chewing on his cigarette butt.

Laughing, everyone dug into their meal full of the usual. Luffy kicking, Zoro bashing and the happiness of the straw hat crew.


End file.
